Psychosis
by ChemicalKlarolineDrug
Summary: AU one shot. Caroline is a blood-addicted patient that escaped from the mental care hospital. She loses herself when she smells or tastes blood. A monster. A beast. Out of control. Klaus is a psychotic killer that has no emotions or feelings. Both patients are constantly on the run, believing that no one will ever love or care for them. After all, they are psychos. M for language.


**- Psychosis -**

**by ChemicalKlarolineDrug**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Beware, there's swearing included...and maybe a few grammatical errors. You have been warned. **

* * *

"Damn it, what do you mean, he escaped?" Matt growled angrily, slamming the files onto the table. What part about 'never let him out of your sight' could Tyler not understand? Matt let out a frustrated sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Matt. He disappeared so quickly. I barely had time to blink! It was so unexpected," Tyler stuttered, but Matt cut him off by raising his hand.

"Save it, Ty. We don't have time right now. We'll discuss this later. What we need to do at the moment is look for him. He's dangerous, Tyler, we can't have him running around in the streets," Matt grumbled, reaching into his shirt pocket to find a lighter for his cigarette. "We need a plan. Immediately."

"Should I call the police?" Tyler asked, nervous. Matt shook his head in response. "Matt, why not? I thought you said that this guy was dangerous!"

"Getting the police involved will make it harder for us. We need to find him as quickly and as quietly as we can. We don't want to cause a ruckus. It'll make things dirty," Matt replied, inhaling the smoke. "And yeah, he is dangerous. Actually, he's the most dangerous guy I've ever laid eyes on ever since I worked here. Craziest, too. Do you want to read his file?" Matt asked, nodding towards the heaps of files next to the table.

"Yeah," Tyler replied, grabbing a file.

**Patient Data**

**Name: Niklaus Mikaelson**

**Also known as: Klaus, Nik, Original, Alpha-male**

**Previous crimes: **

**-Murder of 17 year old female (victim died of blood lost)**

**-Murder of 32 year old male (victim died of blood lost)**

**-Mass murder of 12 people (all victims were found without hearts)**

**-Murder of 20 year old female (victim was found without heart)**

**-Murder of 39 year old female (victim was found with two holes in the neck)**

**Captured: 10/23/2012**

**Current Location: Mystic Falls Mental Care Hospital Center**

"This makes me sick!" Tyler frowned, putting the papers back into the folder. "What the hell is wrong with this guy? He is a psycho!"

Matt nodded in agreement and lighted another cigarette. "That is why I told you to watch him closely, Ty. But it doesn't matter anymore, because he ESCAPED," Matt hollered, making Tyler wince.

"I said I'm sorry, okay? So, what's the plan?"

"There is no plan, Ty. We just have to find him. If you read the other files about him, he is impossible to trace. It took us 6 years to catch him. Actually, it's as if he gave himself in. He's smart, you know. He's always one step ahead of us. He's controlling us...the police, the FBI, everyone as if we were puppets. It's like he's playing with us. It's all just a game for him," Matt sighed, closing his eyes.

"But that doesn't mean we can just give up! What are we doing here? We have a psycho-murderer to find!" Tyler exclaimed, jumping up to grab his jacket. Matt let out another sigh as he watched Tyler grabbed his gun and flashlight. "What is it?"

"Just wanted to let you know that this guy, Klaus, he starts hunting at midnight. I just want you to be careful. After all, you are my best bud, right?"

* * *

**At the Mystic Grill**

"I said, leave me alone!" Caroline screeched, trying to claw at whoever was dragging her arm. "I have a pepper spray in my purse, and I'm not afraid to use it!"

Her statement was replied with more laughter. Caroline scrunched her nose in disgust and tried to hit her attacker again, but missed.

"All I want to do is have some fun. Relax and enjoy the ride, girl!" the man chuckled, disgusting Caroline even more. What was wrong with men these days? They were all animals. "Hey, Mark, look who I got!" the man shouted. **Oh no, another one. I guess I have no other choice than to do this...**

Caroline grabbed the attacker's arm and twisted it with all her might. The man let out a loud shriek and fell onto the floor. She quickly leaned down and chomped down on his neck. Hot, sticky liquid started pouring out of the man's neck and into her mouth. Caroline closed her eyes and smiled in satisfaction.

**Mm mm...Yes, yes...Wait, no! Caroline, what the hell are you doing? You promised yourself to never do that again!**

Caroline quickly opened her eyes in shock and threw the man off from her body.

**Damn it. **

It had been years since she did that to someone.

"Dude, are you okay?" the other guy, Mark, yelled. He rushed over to where his friend lay and started shaking him. When he realized that his friend was dead, he turned to face Caroline. "You...you whore! You little bitch! Are you freaking crazy? You killed him! You fucking drank his blood!" Mark hollered, pointing at the pool of blood.

"No, no, no, that was not supposed to happen," Caroline stammered, backing away. She didn't even know why she drank people's blood. It wasn't like she was a mosquito or a vampire or something. She just had an obsession with drinking it. The smell, the feeling, the taste was just so mesmerizing.

"You killed him! You drank his blood! You...you're a monster!" Mark continued, breaking Caroline's reverie about blood.

She could see Mark had pulled out a small pocketknife and was inching closer to where she stood.

"No, no, stop it. Just stop talking," Caroline said, pressing her hands against her ears. She didn't want to hear anymore.

**Stupid, Caroline, why did you do that? You were doing so well for years! Do you want to go back to that hell-hole? **

"I'm callin' the police! You're a fucking beast!" Mark shouted, flipping his phone open. His knife was still directed at Caroline. Caroline's eyes grew larger when she saw Mark dialing the police. No, she couldn't go back to the hospital. She couldn't. She wouldn't.

"Shut up!" Caroline shrieked, lunging forward. Her fingers wrapped around Mark's neck and she started squeezing really hard.

She didn't know what was going on in her brain. It was as if some part of her head went blank. All she could think about was the hospital and the flashbacks she had there.

"Don't you fucking dare call the police!" Caroline screamed, tightening her grip.

After what seemed like hours, Caroline realized what she was doing and quickly stood up. The man was on the ground, his empty eyes blinking up at the night sky.

**Oh, shit. Caroline, you did it again. Fuck.**

Caroline looked at her hands, which were all bloody.

**Wait, how?** She looked back at the body and found the teeth mark on his neck. She had done it again, but this time, she hadn't realized she was doing it.

"Shit, not again," Caroline muttered, looking around at the dark alleyway. She had to move the bodies, fast. If someone had seen this, she would be in big trouble.

Caroline grabbed the legs of both men and started dragging it to the garbage dumpster, which happened to be nearby. Then she noticed something strange. Her stomach was starting to bleed. She lifted her shirt up slightly and noticed that there was a big gash. Mark must've cut it when Caroline attacked him.

"Great," Caroline sighed, heaving the bodies up to the large, smelly box. "I better get out of here," she muttered, looking around once more before running towards the darkness. She clutched at her stomach, where blood was still flowing freely.

"Caroline, stay strong. Shit, shit, no." Caroline doubled over and let out a groan. Why was this happening now? She tried to move forward, but all she could see was light and waves. She couldn't hear anything. She couldn't feel anything. The next thing she knew, she slid to the floor, unconscious.

* * *

Caroline woke up, gasping for air. Where the hell was she? She didn't have a home, she lived in the streets. How was she on a bed? Caroline looked around, panicking, but that made her only dizzier. She tried to stand up, but the pain in her stomach returned, causing her to wince.

"I think I'm going to hurl," she muttered before her eyelids fluttered and she fell back onto the pillow.

She had a dream. A very strange dream. Actually, it was most like a flashback.

_She was back in Mystic Falls High school, and she was in biology class. Her lab partner, Penelope, was starting to bleed. She had accidentally cut her finger with the lab knife. All Caroline could see or notice was the blood. The smell. The color. It was so fascinating. Not thinking, Caroline lifted her finger to touch the crimson liquid and pressed it against her tongue. She closed her eyes, inhaling the scent. It was like heaven. _

_"What the hell is wrong with you, Caroline?" Penelope shrieked, drawing her finger back. Caroline jumped up in shock, not realizing what had happened. All her classmates were staring at her with a disgusted expression on their faces. _

_"It's not what it looks like," Caroline stammered, wiping the blood on her lab coat. She tried to convince her friends that it was an accident, but they didn't believe her. They all gave her cold stares of disgust and returned to their seats. _

**_The scene flashed again._**

_Caroline and her friend were at a Halloween party. Her friend, Elena, was dressed as a cat. Caroline was dressed up as a vampire. They were in the corner, drinking beer out of a plastic red cup. The music was very upbeat, everyone was excited, people were pressed against each other, and it was very hot in the room. Caroline felt dizzy, but tried to ignore it. She knew she was getting sick, but Halloween was one of her favorite holidays. She didn't want to be sick. _

_"Hey Care, nice costume!" Martina cheered, coming closer to where Caroline and Elena stood. "I like the fake blood and fangs," she continued, pointing at Caroline's fake vial of blood and plastic teeth. Of course, she had spent hours preparing to look this awesome. _

_"Thanks! I like your costume as well," Caroline said nodding at Martina's witch costume._

_"Aww, thanks. Hey, wouldn't it be funny if you pretended to bite me? That'll be so cool!" Martina laughed. _

_"Oh, no, it's okay," Caroline said, backing away. She didn't feel comfortable suddenly._

_"Oh, come on," Martina said, moving closer to Caroline. "Guys, help me convince Caroline!" she shouted to her other friends, who nodded and moved closer as well._

_"Do it, do it, do it!" the kids cheered. Soon, there was a crowd surrounding Caroline. Caroline could feel a bead of sweat starting to form on her forehead. She knew it wasn't a big deal, but she just didn't feel comfortable. Caroline looked around for Elena to call for help, but she was nowhere to be found._

_"Come on, Care!" Martina urged one last time, putting an arm around Caroline's head and pressed her mouth against her neck._

_The crowd started cheering and whooping. Caroline felt her tensed shoulders start to relax a bit__**. It was no big deal, right? What was the worst that could happen? Her plastic fangs scrape Martina's necklace? Bah. **_

_Caroline felt her head start to spin again. Everything moved in slow motion, as if she were in a movie scene. The music got silenced out and all she could see were bright lights. The next thing she knew, she clomped down on Martina's soft neck. Blood started pouring out and into Caroline's mouth. Normally, she would've felt shocked, disgusted, and repulsed, but strangely, she wasn't. _

_"Ow, stop it, Caroline!" Martina cried, trying to back away. "Guys, help!" Martina screamed at her friends, but her words were drowned out by the music and cheering. Caroline kept drinking and drinking, not thinking about anything. All she could feel was the hot liquid running down her throat, some drops dripping onto her fingers. She closed her eyes and let the feeling consume her. _

_Caroline was soon pulled off of Martina by a few hands. The music had stopped, and all eyes were on her. Caroline looked around, confused. Her eyes grew wide when she noticed the blood in her hands. What the hell happened? Why was there blood in her mouth? Caroline tried to take a step closer to her friends, but her foot felt something. She looked down and let out a scream. Martina was on the ground, dead. _

_"Someone, call the police!" a voice shouted. _

**_The scene flashed again. _**

_This time, she was in the hospital. Caroline was locked up in a small, white room. Doctors would come in and out every hour to check how she was and asked a few questions. Caroline tried to convince them that nothing was wrong with her, but it was useless. They all stared at her as if she were crazy and left, shaking their heads and scribbling something on a clipboard. _

_Caroline screamed and shouted, begging to go out. All she wanted to do was see the outside world again. Wasn't this a place that tried to HELP her, not torture her? Caroline grabbed the doctor closest to her and started shaking him by the collar._

_"Let me out, let me out!" Caroline screeched. The doctor, bewildered by her sudden attack pressed a button that called for help. Security guards and nurses came rushing to help tear Caroline off of the shaken up doctor. "I want to leave! I'm fine, just let me leave!" Caroline tried, but no one listened to her. _

_"Caroline. Return to your room. Now," a doctor said sternly, pointing at Caroline's room. What the hell? "I'm afraid you can't go out. Not yet. We might even let you out of the hospital, permanently, if your condition improves," the doctor continued. Wait, what? That got Caroline's attention._

_"What do you mean, improve?" she asked._

_"You'll see later."_

_The test turned out to be one of the most agonizing things Caroline ever experienced. The doctors laid out many cups full of blood on top of a table. They were testing to see if she was going to drink it or not. _

**_Don't do it, don't do it, Caroline. If you don't touch the cup, you might be able to leave. You've been in her for months already, don't ruin it. _**

_All Caroline could remember after that was her brain going dizzy again. Then...the lovely scent._

* * *

This time, it was the poking ray of lights that woke Caroline. She squinted her eyes in annoyance and lifted her hand to shield her face from the sun.

"I see you woke up," a voice said, startling Caroline. She tried to stand up, but it was still no use. Caroline looked around to see where the voice had come from, but saw only darkness. "I found you on the streets, hurt. I thought you needed help, so I brought you to this hotel," the voice continued.

Caroline didn't reply. What was she supposed to say, anyways? She shifted around uncomfortably in the bed. It had been years since she was actually inside a house. It felt weird to sit on a bed. Caroline had spent most of her time alone, always on the run, fearing that someone would find out who she truly was. A monster. A monster that had a strange obsession with drinking blood. Caroline pressed her hands against her face and started crying, her shoulders hunched down. She realized what had happened. She just killed two people. They might not have been innocent, but they were still people. Did she really deserve to live? She was really a monster. What if she was better off at the mental hospital center?

"You're welcome," the voice said, waking Caroline up from her thoughts.

"You should've just left me to die," Caroline said quietly. Yes, dying would've been the right thing for her.

"Now, why would I do that?" the voice asked. A figure stepped out from the darkness. Caroline lifted her head up to see who the man was. Her eyes widened when she recognized the face. What this Klaus Mikaelson? THE Klaus Mikaelson?

"Aren't you supposed to be locked up in the hospital?" Caroline asked. She had heard of Klaus Mikaelson a few times while she was in the hospital. She had seen him pass by in the hallways. He was the gossip of all the female nurses.

_"I just wish he wasn't a crazy, psychotic killer. He's so handsome, it's such a shame."_

_Caroline would poke her head out at times to see how handsome he was. She could still remember the day when she first saw him. He was escorted through the hallway by a guard. All the female nurses and patients were out, swooning over him. Caroline knew what this man had done in the past. He was a cold-blooded killer. He should've gone to prison, or should've gotten a death sentence, but apparently the law said he had a mental disease. Yes, he was strikingly handsome, but he was still a killer._

_Wait...so was she._

_When their eyes met, Caroline had felt a shiver run down her spine. Goosebumps started marching up her arms and she felt slightly uncomfortable. She quickly shrunk back into her room, but she swore she saw him smirking._

Caroline looked back up at the man that stood in front of her. Was he released from the hospital or did he escape... Like she did? Caroline shuddered from the memory of her escaping. She was so close to getting released, but that one mistake...that one incident where she accidentally snuck into the blood storage room and took a sip ruined everything. She just couldn't take it anymore. She had to escape.

"I escaped. Like you did," Klaus said. Caroline blinked. Of course he did. Wait, what? How did he remember her? How did he know about her escape?

"You remember me?" she stuttered, shocked.

"Of course I do. I never forget. Anyone or anything." Wow. Creepy.

"You have issues," Caroline laughed, shaking her head. Then she stopped, realizing who she was talking to. He was a man that would kill anyone in a blink of an eye, and here she was, laughing at him.

"So do you," Klaus replied, amused. It had been such a long time since he had seen someone laugh like this.

"I don't. I don't," Caroline said quickly, looking down at the ground. She didn't like it when people called it issues. Yes, she knew her addiction was strange, but she didn't like how people stared at her. She hated the judging looks people gave.

"Whatever you say, sweetheart," Klaus chuckled, to Caroline's surprise. "Anyways, I got your stomach bandaged up. I'm not an expert, but I know what I'm doing." Caroline looked down at her stomach, which was wrapped with blood-stained, white fabric.

"Erm, thanks."

"That's more like it," Klaus smirked, looking down at the pretty blonde that was now blushing. He was used to seeing women blush in front of him, but strangely, this was different. She was not like the other women. Yes, he had seen many beautiful women, but she stood up. Klaus shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts away. "Well, I have to run. I'm sure you will heal in a few days' time. There's food in the kitchen and medical supplies in the cabinet," Klaus coughed. He couldn't stay here. He couldn't be slowed down.

Drat, why did he save her last night? He could've just left her in the streets...but something stopped him. He had been hunting for prey when he saw her. He recognized her immediately. He was about to leave her in the streets, but he just couldn't.

Caroline nodded, slightly disappointed. Yes, he was dangerous, but at least she wasn't alone. She let out a small sigh when she realized that she was always going to be alone. Who would want to be with a psychotic blood-drinking girl? Even her mother and father left her after the Halloween party incident.

"Thank you for this," Caroline said, nodding at her stomach.

"No problem," Klaus said, moving across the room really quickly. He had to leave, before things happened. He knew he was being chased, so he couldn't stay in one place for long. Klaus picked up his bag and went over to the door. He put his hand on the door handle and was about to leave when he remembered something. "Oh right, and Caroline?"

"Yes?"

Klaus opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it again. "There are police that are patrolling the streets. Be careful," Klaus said.

"Thanks for the advice," Caroline said, nodding. Klaus gave her a small smile and opened the door. "Klaus!" he stopped dead in his tracks and turned around. What was she going to say? His heart started beating crazily.

"You be careful, too. I don't want to be the one rescuing you the next time we meet," Caroline said. The last part was meant as a joke, but apparently, it wasn't for Klaus.

A next time? That got Klaus's attention. What made her think that they would meet again? Klaus shook his head. No. He was a killer. No one cared for him. No one loved him. Not even his family. He had no emotions, no feelings, and no empathy. He couldn't stop because of something this girl...someone who he just met had said. Klaus didn't respond and ran down the stairs and into the darkness.

Caroline was left in the hotel room, alone, once again.

* * *

**A/N: This was supposed to be a one-shot, but I might turn it into a two-shot, or maybe even a three-shot. I'm not sure yet. Things might change depending on how much you guys like it! :) Write your opinion and feelings about what I have so far. Do you think I should continue or just ... leave it as it is? Yes, some of you are probably thinking: No, this isn't enough. I thought she was going to go a bit more deeper, but she just seemed to cut it off! I smell something brewin'. But I felt like this is enough ATM. **

**Follow me on Tumblr if you'd like. ChemicalKlarolineDrug. Leave reviews to show support and your opinion! :) Thanks for reading.**


End file.
